narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Kibito16
Kibito Uchiha (Kibito=Name wird auf dem japanischen Wort "tsukibito", der "Assistent abgeleitet., Uchiha=Fächer) ist in einem versteck vor Konoha geboren. Später besuchte er mit 7 Jahren die Konoha Ninja thumb|left|Kibito UchihaAkademie.So wurde er Chunin. Es stellte sich schnell heraus das hinter Kibito´s verrückter und verspielter Fassade, ein überdurchschnitlich begabter Shinobi steckte. Somit meisterte er die Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen mit 9 Jahren und wurde mit 13 Jahren einer der jüngsten Anbu mitglieder (zusammen mit Itachi Uchiha). Geschichte Kibito Uchiha wurde am 04.Januar 17 Jahre v.S geboren. Mit dem 7 Lebensjahr besuchte er zusammen mit Itachi Uchiha die Konoha Ninja Akademie. Mit 10 Jahre erlangte er sein Sharingan. Zusammen mit seinen Eltern hatte er ein leichtes Leben. Mit 13 Jahren trat er unter der Führung von Itachi Uchiha der Anbu spezial Einheit bei. Bei einer Mission der Anbu wurde er gewalltsam Entführt. Eine Gruppe von Shinobi die Versuche, in der Forschung der Bijuu ausführten, benuzte Kibitos Körper um ein neu gekreuztes Bijuu in ihm zu versiegeln. Sie kreuzten einpaar DNS Stränge von Primaten mit verschiedenen Chakren von anderen Bijuu und kreirten somit einen Affen Dämon den sie "Saruubi" nannten. Sein Name ließ sich auf keine Anzahl der besagten Bijuu-Tails schließen (z.B Ichibi=1 Schwanz, Nibi= 2 Schwänze, Sanbi= 3 Schwänze). Dieses 0-geschwänztes Bijuu wurde also in Kibito versiegelt. Sie wollten ursprünglich das Bijuu in einen von sich versiegeln, doch befürchteten Sie das es Sie umbringen könnte. Also musste eine Testperson her. Wenn also bestätigt wurde das dieses Bijuu stabil im Körper versiegelt bleibt, wollten Sie diesen wieder Extrahieren. Das Kibito bei diesem Vorgang sterben würde, war bekannt doch nicht von bedeutung. Also versiegelten Sie "Saruubi" in Kibito. Was Sie nicht ahnen konten, ist das das Siegel was sie benuzten, kein Shiki Fūjin Siegel war ( Dead Demon Consuming Seal) und somit brach "Saruubi" sofort aus. thumb|Kibito im "Saruubi-Modus"In dieser "besessenheit" tötete Kibito im "Saruubi-Modus" alle Shinobi die sich im Raum befanden. In diesem Moment kam Kibito in seinem Unterbewusstsein zu der Stelle, wo "Saruubi" versiegelt sein sollte (ähnlich wie bei Kyuubi). Saruubi, ein ungezügeltes Monster, griff sofort an und so musste Kibito gegen Saruubi kämpfen. Aufgrund seiner ausgeprägten Kenntnisse, gewann Kibito diesen Kampf. Das besondere an diesem Kampf war (Kibito war inzwischen 2 Jahre in gefangenschaft und bereits15 Jahre alt) das Kibito im Kampf, die erste Stufe seines Mangekyou Sharingan aktiviert hattethumb|left|1 Stufe des mangekyou Sharingan von Kibito. Somit konnte er durch das erstmalige anwenden von dem Mangekyou Sharingan Jutsu das Amaterasu, Saruubi bezwingen. Dann folgte ein langes Gespräch zwischen Saruubi und Kibito. Kibito erzählte Saruubi alles über sich. Wie sein bisheriges Leben verlief und wie Saruubi entstand. Saruubi war von Kibitos stärke erstaunt und über seine Offenheit. Sie waren sich auch im klaren das Kibito sterben würde, wenn Saruubi sich befreien würde. Also willigte Saruubi ein sich mit Kibito zu verbinden. Somit wurde Kibito Uchiha der erstmalige und neue Jinchuuriki von Saruubi (Jinchuuriki no Saruubi). Saruubi sah dem Bijuu Yonbi aufgrund des roten Fells sehr ähnlich. Kibitos Lieblingsfarbe war auch rot. Das verhalten von Kibito, die aufgekraztheit,verrücktheit,verspieltheit und lebhaftigkeit erinnerte stark an einen Affen, sogar an Kibitos Kampfstil war das unverkennbar. thumb|left|Kibitos Kuchiyose no Jutsu Da Kibitos Kuchiyose no Jutsu ("Technik der Geisterbeschwörung") ebenfalls ein riesiger Affe war, taufte sich Kibito an jenem Tag als der "rote Affe von Konoha"(Akasaru no Konohagakure) jap. アカサル の コのは Kibito Uchiha blieb für 1 Jahr in der Wildniss um mit seinem neuen Bijuu zu trainieren und eins zu werden. Als Er mit 16 Jahren zurück nach Konoha ging, musste er mit entsetzen feststellen, dass seine Eltern ermordet wurden. Itachi Uchiha startete den grausamsten Massenmord in der Geschichte der Shinobiwelt. Er tötete alle Uchiha. Da Kibito sich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in Konoha befand, blieb er am Leben. Ihm wurde nie erzählt wer dafür verantwortlich war, dass sein gesammter Clan ausgerottet wurde. Itachi war sich im klaren das Kibito irgentwo da draußen noch Leben musste, da sie gemeinsam in der Anbu Spezialeinheit waren jedoch Kibito nie wieder finden konnten.So ließ er alle Daten über Kibito Uchiha verschwinden damit Danzo (der Auftraggeber für den Massenmord) dies nicht mitbekam. Außerdem bat Itachi darum seinen kleinen Bruder Sasuke Uchiha zu verschonen. thumb|2 Stufe des mangekyou Sharingan von KibitoVor lauter Wut konnte Kibito die zweite Stufe seines Mangekyou Sharingan aktivieren. (Je nach Situation, gelingt es einem Uchiha sein Mangekyou Sharingan zu erweitern. Oft verhilft "Wut" einem Uchiha, eine weitere Stufe zu erreichen, jedoch kann dies auch auftreten wenn ein Uchiha im höhepunkt seiner Kräfte steht!) Bedeutende Kämpfe Kibito Lebte also wieder in Konoha, bis zu seinem 19 Lebensjahr. Plözlich erschien ein Junge Namens Kira. Kibito und Kira freundeten sich an. Kira war eine düstere, kalte Person die es nicht mochte seine Emotionen zu zeigen (wenn er welche besizt). Kira und Kibito verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander bis Kira Kibito aufklärte wieso erthumb|Kira Uchiha wirklich in Konoha war. Er wollte Rache ausüben, weil sein Clan, der Uchiha-Clan ausgerottet wurde. Kibito konnte nicht glauben das Kira ein Uchiha sein sollte! Kira berichtete das Itachi Uchiha gegen seinen Willen den Befehl erhielt, seinen Clan auszulöschen. Der Befehl kam von einigen hochrangigen Shinobi Konohas unter anderem Danzo. Der Frieden des Dorfes war auf dem Spiel und so entschied sich Itachi dafür. Er tötete alle bis auf seinen Bruder Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi bot darum seinen Bruder verschonen zu dürfen. Außerdem wusste Itachi das Kibito irgentwo da draußen noch Leben musste, da Kibito während einer Mission der Anbu entführt wurde. Somit ließ er alle Daten über Kibito Uchiha verschwinden. Kira hingegen wuchs in "Kirigakure" (Das Dorf versteckt im Nebel) auf, jedoch war er sich sicher ein Uchiha zu sein, denn er wurde mit der Gabe geboren das Sharingan und das Mangekyou Sharingan zu aktivieren. Also Bestand für ihn kein Zweifel. Kira war also auf Rache aus und wollte somit das Dorf zerstören, mit dem Glauben es sei die schuld Konohas. Kira konnte nicht verstehen wie egal es Kibito erschien, dass ihr Clan ausgerottet wurde! Kibito war sich im klaren das Konoha keine positive Vergangenheit hatte, ähnlich wie andere Dörfer, jedoch konnte man nicht tausende andere Shinobi und Einwohner dafür büßen lassen. Zum Schutze seines Dorfes vertrieb er Kira. Der versprach jedoch wieder zu kehren. Dies tat er auch. Kibito kämpfte also gegen Kira. Es ging um das Wohlergehen von Konoha. Kibito war sich ziemlich sicher diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, denn er war ein Jinchuuriki was ihm viel Macht verschaffte. Doch hatte Kira den Vorteil erfahrener zu sein als Kibito. Er beherschte Techniken von denen Kibito nichts ahnte. So gelang es Kira durch ein Siegel, die Kräfte des Bijuus für kurze Zeit zu blockieren. In diesem Moment der schwäche zog Kira die Trumphkarte. Er beschwor eine Technik die Kibito noch nicht beherschte: Susano'.thumb|left|Kira´s Susano'o Es war aussichtslos für Kibito. Er hatte keine Chance. Als Kibito geschwächt und schwerverlezt zu Boden ging, wollte Kira den Kampf mit dem Jutsu Amaterasu beenden. Zwei Konohashinobi bemerckten den Kampf und griffen ein. Kira ergriff die Flucht und somit konnte schlimmeres verhindert werden. Kibito war sich im klaren das er aufgrund der schweren Verletzungen sterben würde. So entschloss er sich das geheime und verbotene Jutsu : "Izanagi" zu benutzen. Izanagi erlaubt dem Anwender, die Grenze zwischen Illusion und Realität zu kontrollieren, indem er es auf sich selbst anwendet. Dann kann er sogar eigentlich endgültige Dinge wie den Tod ungeschehen machen, die Illusion aber auch für Angriffe nutzen. Der Preis für diese Fähigkeiten ist jedoch hoch, denn sobald Izanagi endet, schließt sich das Sharingan des Anwenders für immer. So verlor Kibito also sein rechtes Auge. Die zwei Shinobi brachten Kibito wieder nach Konoha. Durch das zu häufige Anwenden seines verbliebenem Mangekyou Sharingan wurde Kibito sehr geschwächt (ähnlich wie bei Kakashi Hatake). So verbrachte er eine lange Zeit im Krankenhaus. Noch nicht ganz Genesen ereignete sich ein Vorfall in Konoha. Die Organisation "Akatsuki" schickte "Pain"thumb|die 6 wege des schmerzes "Pain" um das Dorf zu zerstören. Kibito wollte eingreifen war jedoch zu sehr geschwächt. Kibito vernahm das der Gegner außergewöhnlich stark war. Laut informationen soll der Gegner das Kekkei Genkai Rinnegan besitzen sowie 5 andere Shinobi der Truppe von Pain. Demnach war diese Gruppe sehr mächtig. Um wenigstens etwas zu tun wollte Kibito eine schwachstelle des Rinnegan finden. So begab er sich zu den Archiven. Dort stieß er auf die Informationen das in den Uchiha-Akten etwas über "Kekkei Genkai" verfasst wurde. Bei der suche in den Uchiha-Akten stieß er auf eine geheime "Steintafel des Rikudō Sennin" diese konnte man nur lesen, wenn man über das Rinnegan verfügte. Kibito beschloss also aufgrund des fehlenden Rinnegan nach einer anderen Lösung zu suchen. Diese bestand nur darin, sich Pain ebenfalls zu stellen. Doch Kibito fühlte sich schwach, da er auf einem Auge erblindet ist (folge des Izanagi"). So beschloss er das Auge eines anderen Uchiha für sich zubeanspruchen um die Blindheit aufzuheben. Welche grawierenden Auswirckunden dies über seine Augen haben würde, hatte er nicht gewusst. Entschlossen und unwissend machte er sich auf den Weg. Er hatte vor ein Grab eines Uchiha´s zu öffnen um ein Auge zu entnehmen. Ein verantwortungsloser Gedanke. Auf dem Weg zu den Gräbern begegnete er einem mysteriösem Shinobi. Sein Name war Shieru Mashibathumb|left|Shieru Mashiba. Kibito konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso dieser Shinobi ihm so bekannt vorkam. Als dieser auchnoch versicherte Kibito zu kennen, wurde alles umso mysteriöser. Der entscheidende Hinnweis bestand darin das der Shinobi behauptete einmal "Kira Uchiha" gewesen zu sein. Kibito konnte nicht glauben was er hörte. Wollte er etwa nach Konoha um den geheimnissvollen Pain zu unterstützen? Shieru versicherte er wolle es nicht. Doch wieso der neue Name? Shieru erzählte was aus seiner Sicht nach dem Kapf gegen Kibito geschah. Er taumelte schwer verlezt durch den Wald, völlig orientierungslos bis er schließlich zusammenbrach. Er wurde wachgerüttelt als er bemerckte, das ihn einpaar Shinobi fanden und mitnahmen. Diese hatten nur gute Absichten. Sie nahmen ihn mit zu ihrem Dorf "Yamagakure" (Yamagakure no Sato, wörtlich Das Dorf versteckt in den Bergen). Dort wurde er geheilt. Er entschloss sich nach der Genesung jedoch zu bleiben. Dort gab es viele mächtige Shinobi. Er blieb mit der Absicht genau so mächtig zu werden. Die Dorfältesten erkannten in ihm viel Talent und das vorhandene Potenziall. Nun began die Veränderung. Seine Augen wurden immer besser und besser bis er zwei weitere Stufen des Mangekyou Sharingan entfesselte: das "emotionale Mangekyou Sharingan" und das "Delta Sharingan". Diese Stufen konnten jedoch nur Mitglieder des "Mashiba-Clan" erreichen. Mashiba sind nahe Blutsverwandte der Uchiha. Ihr Clan hatte eine weiterentwicklung des "Sharingan" entwickelt. Somit wurde bei Kira Uchiha festgestellt das er kein "Uchiha" sondern ein "Mashiba" ist. Somit erkannte er das er all die Jahre dem falschen Clan nachgetrauert ist. Den Kampf gegen Kibito bereute er hingegen nicht, denn er konnte vieles lernen. Nach einer langen Diskusion, dass Kibito beinahe gestorben währe, bemerckte Kibito das Shieru´s Augen wirklich etwas anders waren. Shieru erklärte das die Augen der Mashiba anders funktionierten. Sie konnten mit dem erreichen des "Delta Sharingan´s" das Rinnegan bilden. Kibito konnte sich nicht erklären wie so etwas möglich sein konnte. Auch die Uchiha konnten das Rinnegan aktivieren. Dazu mussten sie den Höhepunkt ihrer Kräfte erreichen. Dies konnte nur eintreten, wenn Kibito das "Eien no mangekyou Sharingan" bildete (Das ewige Sharingan). Durch das häufige Anwenden des Mangekyou Sharingan verliert ein Uchiha nach und nach die Sehkraft. Auch bei Kibito war dies der Fall. Sein verbliebenes Auge wurde immer schwächer, jedoch dachte Kibito es sei eine Nebenwirckung des Izanagi Jutsu. Um diesen Erblindungsprozess zu stoppen, kann ein Uchiha das "ewige Licht" durch das "Eien no mangekyou Sharingan" erhalten. Dazu musste ein Uchiha die Augen eines anderen Uchiha für sich beanspruchen. Der Uchiha, dessen Augen man für sich beanspruchen möchte, muss in seinem Leben das Mangekyou Sharingan verwendet haben.thumb|die Augen eines anderen Uchiha verwenden. Am idealsten eignen sich die Augen des eigenen Bruders. Doch Kibito hatte keinen Bruder! Wie sollte Kibito den passenden Uchiha finden? Shieru hatte auch auf diese Frage eine Antwort. Kibito brauchte die DNS von Shisui Uchiha. (Kibito ist mit Shisui verwandt/Cousins). Diese entscheidung sollte den Prozess vereinfachen, so Kibito. Diese DNS von Shisui, so Kibito, sollten sich im Krankenhaus von Konoha befinden. Da jeder Einwohner schonmal zum Arzt gehen musste, und jeder Shinobi ebenfalls um zu Prüfen ob mit dem Chakra alles in Ordnung ist, sollte sich dort etwas Blut von Shisui Uchiha befinden. Tatsächlich fanden die beiden jungen im Krankenhaus was noch intakt war, das Blut von Shisui Uchiha. Nun folgt der nächste Schritt. Shieru wollte das Jutsu: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei verwenden. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei "Geisterbeschwörung: Wiedergeburt ins irdische Jammertal") ist ein von Tobirama Senju kreiertes Kinjutsu, mit dem der Anwender verstorbene Menschen wiederbeleben kann. Um Edo Tensei anzuwenden, muss zunächst genug DNS des Wiederzubelebenden vorhanden sein, weshalb sich Blut gut eignet. Weiterhin muss sich seine Seele im reinen Land ( "Jōdo") befinden und nicht woanders, beispielsweise beim Shinigami. Wenn diese Voraussetzungen erfüllt sind, muss der Anwender einen menschlichen Körper als Gefäß bereitstellen und das Blut und somit die DNS auf eine Schriftrolle schmieren. Diese legt er auf den Boden und lässt so einen Ritualbereich entstehen, in dessen Mitte sich das Gefäß befindet. Um das Gefäß legen sich nun Dreck und Staub, welche den Körper des Wiederzubelebenden bilden. Der Wiederbelebte wird anschließend in einem Sarg aufbewahrt, bis er zum Einsatz kommt. So beschworen sie Shisui Uchiha. Kibito konnte die Augen für sich beanspruchen. So Bildete er das "Eien no mangekyou Sharingan".thumb|Naruto Uzumaki vs Pain Naruto gewan diesen Kampf!thumb|left|Das "Eien no mangekyou Sharingan" Durch Shisui Uchiha Kibito kehrte nach Konoha zurück um sich Pain zu stellen. Bei der Ankunft musste er mit ansehen wie Naruto Uzumaki vom Dorf gefeiert wurde Pain alleine besiegt zu haben. Etwas entäuscht doch glücklich feierten sie Naruto Uzumaki als Dorfhelden. Shieru kehrte Kibito nun wieder den Rücken und wollte verschwinden. Ihn schien etwas zu bedrücken. Shieru erzählte das ein Mitglied seines Clans drohte außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Doch Shieru wollte keine Hilfe von Kibito und verschwand. Kibito machte es sich zur Aufgabe Shieru zu helfen. So trainierte er hart. Ihm kam die idee die geheime "Steintafel des Rikudo Sennin" aufzusuchen und zu lesen. Auch Kibito wollte das Rinnegan aktivieren. Er hoffte weitere Geheimnisse entziffern zu können. Auf der Tafel war verzeichnet wie der Rikudo Sennin das mächtigste Bijuu "Juubi" erst in sich versiegelte und vor seinem Tod sein Chakra in den Mond. Kibito wollte dieses Chakra für sich beanspruchen um vielleicht so stark zu werden um Shieru zu helfen. Mit einem speziellen "Tsukuyomi no Jutsu" wollte er das Chakra des Juubi befreien. Kibito versiegelte das Chakra des Juubi in eine Schriftrolle und machte sich auf nach thumb|left|Shieru Mashiba´s "Phönix-Gewand"Yamagakure. Dort angekommen stellte er sich dem mächtigen "Joeythumb|Kibito Uchiha´s "Juubi Transformation" Mashiba" Shieru war am ende seiner Kräfte. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als Kibitos Hilfe anzunehmen. Shieru hatte ein Transformations Jutsu das jedoch Zeit in Anspruch nahm die Joey ihm nicht ließ. So gilt Kibito alls Ablenkung und Shieru konnte seine Transformation vorbereiten. Doch Kibito hatte auch eine Transformation. Diese benötigte keine Zeit. Kibito erstellte einen Klon (Bunshin). Dann transverierte er das Juubi-Chakra in sein Bijuu Saruubi. Für diesen Vorgang wurde Kibitos Körper in einen Sarg Teleportiert. Joey begriff nichts von alle dem. Dann geschah etwas erstaunliches. Da Saruubi eigentlich kein richtiges Buijuu ist und seine DNS zusammengesezt wurde, konnte das Juubi-Chakra bis in die DNS des Saruubi eindringen. Somit veränderte sich Saruubi. In diesem Modus Brach Kibito aus und verlezte Joey schwer. Selbst Shieru war beeindruckt dochthumb|Kibito gelang es sein Rinnegan zu entfachen! ließ er nicht von seiner Transformation ab. Als diese schließlich beendet war brach Shieru in seinem "Phönix-Gewand" aus. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie Joey besiegen. Shieru gilt als der Shinigami und kehrte nach Kiri zurück. Die angaben sind nicht ganz Vollständig doch, so sagt man, konnte man Kibito an jenem Tag als den neuen Rikudō Sennin definieren. (Er erlangte das Rinnegan im Kampf) Techniken *'Sharingan' *'Mangekyou Sharingan' *'Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan' *'Rin'negan' Parameter